A Thousand Ways to Say I Love You
by FoxIt
Summary: Sealand wonders how to confess his feelings to Wy.


_"A thousand ways to say 'I love you'"_

_This little phrase entered Peter's mind as he wandered aimlessly in a a quaint foreign town square. His black shoes made a little pitter-patter as they came into contact with dull and somewhat fainted tan bricks. Merchants shouted obnoxiously praises of their own merchandise. Of how their lettuce was fresher and crispy than the next merchant's lettuce. Whether this was true or not was something the little smitten sailor boy couldn't care less about as he daydreamed thoughts of L'amour._

_"A thousand ways to say I love you"_  
_This had to be an exaggeration of course. There were many ways to say "I love you" of course, but he could barely think of twenty let alone a thousand. There was "I love you" and "I really like you" and "I really REALLY like you" and "I LIKE like you" and "I want you to be mine" or "I want to be yours". There was also the reverse psychology method where you would say "I hate you" or "I'm going to kill you!" Hadn't Wy said those to him a few times? His heart fluttered a little at that thought as he took a turn that only lead to even more stands and merchants. Then there was that one that France told him. It went something like "I want to #&^$ your $%# with my *^$%#" He wondered what that petite brunette would think if he told her that. He wasn't entire sure what it meant, but if France had said it, it must be romantic._

_As the little wannabe nation continued down the path a stand filled and decorated with flowers and bouquets and arrangements piqued his interest. A lovely scent wafted from this little area and it seemed very alluring the love-struck boy. The merchant running the stand wasn't as appealing as his merchandise, but that was okay. It's not like he was buying him. Sealand stopped and walked forward gingerly to the place of flowers._

_"Heeyy, what'll it be young man? Got a girl you want to cozy up too? I got anything you'd want~!"_

_Sealand flushed slightly at this. How could he have possibly known? Of course, Sealand didn't know he said this to all of his customers (It WAS a flower stand after all). Sealand pointed to the bouquet that was full of different colored tulips._

_"Nice choice! Comin' right up, ol' boy~!"_

_The homely merchant handed him the thing of flowers after the boy gave him his money. As the little nation walked away he dazed off as he stared at the bouquet. He had chosen them since all the different colors at once reminded him of Wy's paintings. His mind drifted again as his feet lead him to nowhere._

_"A thousand ways to say 'I love you'"_  
_He had to remember there were also other languages one could say "I love you." There was "Aishiteru" or "Suki da yo" for Japanese. In French it was "J'taime", or did that mean "I love myself"? Wait no no, it meant "I love you", he was sure of that. Maybe other languages wasn't way the to go... If he said "Ich Liebe Dich" to the other small nation, she might not understand and then he'd have to explain himself._

_Suddenly his breath is gone and his feet stop dead in their tracks. The boy looks up slowly as he realizes where his feet have lead him. His legs tremble a bit as a red flower can be seen resting upon a cute, little, brown, curled pony tail of a young girl standing a little distance away. She's leaning against a fence looking out at the ocean with an almost bored expression. Sealand takes a deep breath and a step forward. Then another step. Another. Then a stop. A flame in his heart flickers a little as another boy with an angular curl walks over to her. They exchange a few words that, despite his efforts, Peter cannot hear. His fists clench a little before making himself stop so he does not harm the tulips in his hand._

_With a bit of courage, his feet are moving forward again with determination. He nears the two other micronations who look over at him when he is close._

_Serboga raises his hand in greeting and says with a smile, "Oh, Hey Seala-"_  
_The Italian is interrupted when he is suddenly pushed over the fence into the shallow waters some feet below._  
_Feeling accomplished, Sealand turns to face Wy. A bit awkwardly, he shoves the colorful bouquet into her face with his eyes shut. The trembling in his limbs further after getting no response from her after a few moments. Then the silence is broken by a hearty, yet petite laugh. She takes the flowers from him and once he opens his eyes he sees her smiling. Nervously, he forces a smile too and they both look out towards the horizon._

_"I, uh, I want to #&^$-, I mean... Ich Liebe Dich!"_

_"What?"_

_"N-nothing!"_

**_-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-_**

**Okay, that's it... And I like Serboga, I really do, I just couldn't resist.**


End file.
